brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c21s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 20 Chapter 21 of 75 Learning About Ourselves chapter 22 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text The outing, all-in-all, was a success. Both Princess Luna and Luna Brynhild were able to learn much about one another, and Scrivener Blooms picked up on more similarities than he had thought existed at first between the two. They both had a temper, they both had a mischievous streak – although Little Luna had obviously been trying her best to keep hers in check for the last few years – and it didn't take Little Luna long to adjust to Luna Brynhild's fondness for physical contact and closeness. When they returned to Canterlot, Princess Celestia had been a little horrified to find her younger sibling with a few large bruises on her body, smelling faintly of the forest and looking embarrassed... but before she'd headed off to have an actual bath instead of just the rinse in the pond, she had said finally that she desired to spend the next day with Luna and Scrivener as well, if they would permit it. Luna Brynhild had nodded thoughtfully, and then looked curiously towards Celestia as the Princess of the Sun had hesitated, but then nodded slowly, gazing protectively over her younger sibling. Then Celestia had added that Scarlet Sage was still helping with research, while Pinkamena she had eventually been forced to ask to leave after the half-demon had succeeded in grinding down her patience. Pinkamena had refused at first... but eventually agreed to go with Shining Armor after the Captain of the Guard made a report, recognized that Celestia was starting to lose her mind with the half-demon around, and had hurriedly invited Pinkamena to take part in a training exercise. It was no surprise to either Luna or Scrivener when they headed out into the fields outside of Canterlot and found Shining Armor covered in bruises and simply staring in a mix of awe and horror at the sight of Pinkamena. Scrivener and Luna calmly sat down beside the Captain of the Guard, the winged unicorn smiling pleasantly and glancing up at the picturesque setting sun before returning her eyes to the pockmarked battlefield, enjoying the way the light reflected off the armor of the Royal Guards: many of whom were laying prone or trying to weakly crawl away. There were still at least a few standing, others picking themselves up to renew the attack as they caught their breath and pushed through the pain of their injuries. And in the middle of it all, Pinkamena was grinning in her armor, bloody, bruised, but moving like a whirlwind as guard lunged at her, and she smashed her front hooves across his face before seizing him by the neck and wing and ramming him face-first into another charging guard like he was a living battering ram. Then she spun, hefting him with a snarl and throwing him into the face of another guard to send them spilling and rolling backwards in a pile as she shouted: "Come on, you weak little fillies!" "It's been like this for almost an hour. Does she have dragon blood in her veins or something?" Shining Armor asked incredulously, and then he winced and grabbed at his foreleg as it shivered beneath him, muttering: "She dislocated one of my limbs about ten minutes in to take me out of the fight. I think what scares me is that from watching her, I can see she's not actually trying to maim too many of my soldiers." "Aye, but she is certainly not above leaving scars." Luna commented easily, nodding thoughtfully before she grinned slightly over at Shining Armor as the unicorn shook his head in slow disbelief. "And Pinkamena is a half-demon. A half-demon born from a dangerous psychosis no less. To her, this is how she makes friends." One last guard tried to charge her... and Pinkamena simply slammed her head into his own before he could ram her, knocking him flat to the ground in a broken heap before she looked moodily back and forth at the exhausted guards, spitting blood to the side and muttering: "Barely worth the time and effort. Fun, though. Hey, Nightmare Moon, you want to play a little? Or what about you, Scrivener? If you win, I'll let you cut me." "You're so sweet." Scrivener said drolly, and Pinkamena mockingly fluttered her eyes at him before grumbling as she strode easily over several fallen soldiers, the ponies groaning in pain but not daring to move or even complain. "Come on, let's head back to our quarters." "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Pinkamena muttered, shaking her head before she glanced moodily at Shining Armor. He winced a little as she shoved a hoof up under his chin, and then she grunted and nodded, saying moodily: "Thanks for the fun. But you guys still suck a whole lot. Try and toughen up, huh?" "I'll keep it in mind." Shining Armor replied dourly, and then he sighed before stepping forwards, beginning to shout tired orders to his soldiers as his foreleg twitched a little beneath him, wincing but bearing up the damage well. Pinkamena fell in step beside Scrivener Blooms and Luna as they turned to head back towards the castle, the half-demon studying them meditatively before she asked finally: "Did you fulfill your sick little fantasy and bang her?" Scrivener slowly closed his eyes as Luna grinned widely, half-lidding her eyes. "A stallion as gentle as Scrivener Blooms would not kiss and tell, whilst I, on the other hand, am all too often told I have-" "Oh, so she isn't a whore like you." Pinkamena said mildly, and Luna scowled horribly at the half-demon before she sniffed and looked towards the castle moodily. "Bet you fifty bits you fail and she finds you two disgusting." "What? Ridiculous!" Luna retorted, and Scrivener looked pleadingly at the two mares before Luna added sharply: "A hundred bits! A hundred bits that I am able to seduce her into a world of pleasure unlike any she has ever imagined!" "Can we not bet on this? Please? I don't want to be involved in this, I think that invalidates the bet." Scrivener said finally, and then he winced when Luna smacked him with her horn and Pinkamena punched him firmly in the shoulder, cursing and stumbling between the two mares. "We have a world to save-" "We have an entire day and night to waste before we are able to return home by the Bifrost, and I for one refuse to spend it twiddling my hooves." Luna retorted grouchily, raising her head proudly high. "The half-demon has challenged me. It does not matter how grandiose or how silly the challenge is, I always rise to a challenge and I always win." Pinkamena grunted at this, muttering: "I just really want to see you get punched in the face, and I figure if anything will piss this world's Princess Sunshine off it's that. I cannot wait for the fallout either way: you fail, and I get a nice handful of bits and you get to feel rejected by yourself, you win, and I get to watch you likely get chased out of Canterlot by a furious Celestia." Luna looked thoughtful at this, then she looked grumpily down at the field as they continued onwards, muttering: "Well, Scrivener Blooms, art thou happy now? Perhaps our newest adventure to plunder the dragon's treasure shall lead us to be chased by a very angry dragon-slayer... say, they are rather-" "Don't. Even. Start." Scrivener enunciated slowly, glaring at Luna, and the winged unicorn cleared her throat hurriedly, looking awkwardly away as Pinkamena laughed. "You shut up too." "I love it when you get pissed off. Your anger takes so long to finally rise to the surface that when it does, it's like fine wine, aged to perfection." Pinkamena said with relish, her eyes giving a flash as she licked her teeth slowly. "So tell me, Scrivener. All that corruption dancing around in your mind... does it make those nasty thoughts of yours better or worse?" "You just beat up a small army, wasn't that enough to make you relax?" Scrivener asked flatly, and when Pinkamena only grinned and shrugged, the stallion sighed tiredly and dropped his head forwards, muttering: "Of course it wasn't. Of course not." Pinkamena laughed again, but thankfully was complacent and quiet on the way back to the castle and into the room they had taken over in the guest quarters instead of the tower. Once there, the three settled in, Scrivener Blooms pulling out his journal and Luna simply flopping on the bed, while the half-demon took off her armor to repair and polish it up. After an hour or so, Scarlet Sage showed up with a smile and a few books, saying they were gifts from Princess Celestia for them. Scrivener and Luna smiled back at their daughter, and Luna and the Pegasus talked easily, sharing the details of their days as Scrivener looked thoughtfully over the books that Celestia had given them: two history books and a book of old Equestrian legends and myths. Scrivener flicked the last open, studying its contents with a smile... then wincing a little when Pinkamena pressed herself against his back to lean past him and read over his shoulder, a sour look gradually spreading over Scrivener's features before the half-demon said grumpily: "Well, hurry up, turn the goddamn page." "Can you please wait your turn? You're being worse than Luna." Scrivener said flatly, but the half-demon only grunted before the earth pony sighed tiredly, looking pleadingly at the winged unicorn... but she only looked cheerfully up at him as Scarlet Sage smiled lamely and shrugged, before the stallion muttered: "Will you stop reading over my shoulder if I read the story out loud to you?" "No, but I won't do this to make you turn the pages for me." Pinkamena said kindly, and then she punched him firmly in the kidney, making Scrivener curse and wheeze as he leaned forwards. Luna winced as well, glaring at the half-demon before she instead looked at Scrivener Blooms and said mildly: "As much as I do so loathe Pinkamena at times, I agree with her. Thou should read to us, Scrivy, and if the stories are not interesting, then I demand thee to make them more interesting, is this understood? Thou art a storyteller." "No, I'm a writer. And a poet. But you can be both those things without being a storyteller..." Scrivener paused, then muttered: "And usually all three of those things without being an author. But alright, alright. Since I get the feeling you're going to encourage Pinkamena to bludgeon me if I don't, I'll give Luna what Luna wants." "Oh, I bet thou will." Luna said immediately, grinning widely up at him, and Scrivener gave her a scathing look as Scarlet Sage blushed and winced and Pinkamena snorted in amusement. "I do so love that our daughter is old enough that I no longer have to cover up my jokes! That was a joke about Scrivener Blooms having intercourse with Little Luna, in case thou did not get the punchline." Scarlet Sage turned beet-red as she slowly dropped her face in her hooves, and Luna grinned brightly before Scrivener narrowed his eyes in concentration. The winged unicorn frowned as her horn began to glow, looking dumbly up at this before electricity suddenly surged around it, and Scrivener winced even as Luna yelled and flailed wildly as lightning sparked along her body, collapsing onto her back with a wheeze as Scrivener muttered: "Better than a spray bottle." Then he shook his head and sighed, flipping moodily through the book to the first story before he cleared his throat, beginning to read. Behind him, Pinkamena smiled as she leaned over his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing as the half-demon half-pushed herself against Scrivener's back, and Scarlet Sage gazed up with a smile at the stallion, flush gradually fading as she let herself become absorbed in the story. And last, Luna sat up as well, glowering for a little while and promising revenge, yet not interrupting as she sat back and smiled a little, soothed by not just the stallion's voice but the presence of her strange and wonderful little family around her. It promised to be a good night, a peaceful night... and it was just what they needed, finding their own little slice of home in this comfortable but foreign world, four abnormal ponies enjoying the rare slice of normalcy in their strange and wild lives. Category:Transcript Category:Story